


Cuando conoció a Juanita

by appatary8523



Series: Las joterías de Ernesto [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Uso moderado de lenguaje homofóbico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Es doloroso cuando el primer amor no es correspondido, mucho más para alguien tan sensible como Héctor.





	Cuando conoció a Juanita

Llevaba a su amigo por las solitarias calles de la vieja Santa Cecilia, rodeado con un brazo por la cintura para que no se cayera. Usualmente era él quien se emborrachaba como si no hubiera mañana, pero ahora que no había sido capaz de impedir que el otro bebiera sin control sentía que era su obligación asegurarse que no se fuera a ahogar con su propio vómito. Y lo era, quizá en cierto modo. Después de todo, era su deber como mejor amigo y hermano del alma procurar por su bienestar… Además de que quizá había sido él quien insinuara que el alcohol ayudaba para olvidar las penas.

¿Por qué había bebido tanto? Héctor no solía hacer eso… Ah si, la tal Juanita. A Ernesto le parecía la peor excusa para ponerse hasta atrás, aunque para su amigo era una realidad. Su pobre corazoncito inocente se había roto cuando aquella bella mujer lo había rechazado con un rotundo no. Pero de bella no tenía nada, no era ni agradable a la vista ni como persona. Héctor, sin embargo, se ilusionó con ella desde el primer momento que la vio andar con ese adorable contoneo característico suyo.

—Pero si tiene las patas chuecas.— Comentó Ernesto hace una no muy lejana ocasión.

—¡Que no! ¿Es que no has escuchado que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada?— replicó Héctor algo irritado.

—Si si pues, no me hagas caso. Intenta algo con tu folleto feo. —

Y con la ilusión del primer amor el joven Héctor se dirigió hacia ella en incontables ocasiones. Bastantes a decir verdad para el poco tiempo en el que lo mandaron a volar.

—Ya no quiero volver a amar, Ernesto. Duele, duele mucho.— Decía entre sollozos y un terrible aliento alcohólico mientras su amigo lo dejaba sentado en el borde de su cama.

—Se te va a pasar, ya verás. Vas a encontrar a otra, y cuando vea que tienes una novia más bonita que ella le va a arder hasta la co… Conciencia del coraje.— Bajo esos estándares cualquiera era una novia más bonita ¡Hasta la doñita del atole era más bonita! Así que estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

Héctor se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba. Aún lloriqueando, con voz adormilada y los ojos cerrados negaba repetidamente con la cabeza. —No no no, no hay mujer más bonita que ella. Mi Juanita. Me voy a morir Ernesto, me quiero morir. —

—Ya se te pasará, vas a ver. Ándale, descansa. — Dijo recostándose a su lado e ignorando todas las quejas de su amigo, posando sus manos en su propio pecho. —Ya mañana lo verás con más claridad, y te darás cuenta de que sólo estás siendo dramático. ¿Quién no va a querer al buen Héctor? Pero no te apures, no ocupas a una mujer, sabes que me tienes a mi. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. —

Héctor volteó a verlo mientras hablaba, parpadeando despacio. Pocas palabras tenían sentido en su mente pero trataba de ponerle atención.—… No vayas a empezar con tus joterías. —

—… Pendejo.— Respondió finalmente con una gran sonrisa. Su amigo correspondió con un gesto igual, luego intentó decir algo pero solo Dios sabe que fue, pues de su boca solo salieron balbuceos confusos para luego quedarse dormido.

Ahora que el otro había dejando de quejarse se sentía más tranquilo, aunque en cuanto despertara se estaría quejando por la resaca. Luego de empujarlo un poco para hacerlo quedar sobre un costado se volvió a acomodar.

Ernesto pensaba en sus propias palabras mientras contemplaba el techo de la habitación. Si, se tenían el uno al otro, no ocupaban alguna mujer que se interpusiera, tenían grandes sueños y definitivamente no había espacio para tres en su sendero al éxito. Además, había muchas mujeres en todo México, todas podrían tener una parte de Héctor y Ernesto, debían ser generosos y compartir… Algo más que su talento en el escenario.

Si, solo Héctor y Ernesto, tocando juntos, triunfando ante las multitudes, cantando para el mundo, viviendo su momento.


End file.
